Didn't Mean To !
by MeatBallSyndrome
Summary: He really wanna cry. He feels like cheating and he hates that feeling
1. Chapter 1

Pagi ini terasa sangat dingin. Jalanan di penuhi oleh air-air yang berubah menjadi es. Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir sekolah, sebelum liburan musim dingin. Udara yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding dan menusuk tulang rusuk ini sungguh menyusahkan. Mereka harus memakai pakaian hangat agar tidak mati kedinginan.

Di SMU William McKinley, Beatrice yang baru masuk kelas dan langsung melepaskan jaketnya di sebelah Alicia juga merasakan dinginnya hari ini.

"Di luar sangat dingin," kata Beatrice pada Alicia yang hari ini memakai sweater abu-abu.

"Tentu saja, sebentar lagi musim dingin, Beatrice," balas Alicia. Dia tertawa dan membuat Beatrice ikut tertawa.

Pelajaran hari ini adalah bahasa Prancis dan bahasa Inggris. Karena kali ini pelajarannya cukup menyenangkan, Beatrice dan Alicia melaluinya dengan semangat.

Hari ini Mr. Schuester menyuruh anggota New Directions untuk menyanyi berkelompok. Kali ini Alicia dan Beatrice satu kelompok dan mereka bersama Rachel, Artie, dan Finn juga Mercedes.

"Mercedes mempunyai suara tinggi yang sangat khas, mungkin kita berdua hanya akan menjadi _breaking_ vocal," kata Alicia sembari tertawa. "Suaranya sangat indah."

"Mungkin kita hanya akan berdiam dan bergumam sementara Rachel bernyanyi," tambah Beatrice. Tawa meledak lagi. Tetapi hanya mereka berdua yang mendengar.

Karena hari ini adalah special Katy Perry, mereka menyanyikan _Firework_.

"_Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag. Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again ?" _Rachel memulainya dengan suara tinggi menggelegar khas miliknya. _"Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards, one blow from caving in ?"_ kemudian disusul oleh suara Finn yang berat yang indah.

"_Do you ever feel already buried deep ? Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing." _Beatrice menyambung nyanyian Rachel dengan sangat serasi_ "Do you know that there's still a chance for you. 'Cause there's a spark in you ?" _

"_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine, just own the night like the 4__th__ of July," _nyanyi Artie dari kursi rodanya.

Mercedes menguasai bagian refrain dengan suara tingginya.

"'_Cause baby, you're a firework. Come on show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh. As you shoot across the sky, ay, ay"_

"_Baby, you're firework. Come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh. You're gonna leave 'em falling down, own, own,"_ Rachel, Finn, Beatrice, Artie, Mercedes, dan Alicia ikut melengkapi.

"_Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. It's always been inside of you, you, you. And now it's time to let it through, through, through," _nyanyi Alicia dengan logat Britishnya yang kental.

Mereka semua kembali menyanyikan refrain dengan kompak. Mercedes dan Rachel memperindahnya dengan mengimprovisasi . Suara mereka yang tinggi membuat semua orang ikut bergoyang saat mereka menampilkan koreografi yang sangat sederhana.

"_Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon,"_ tutup Mercedes dan teman-temannya.

"Fantastik," puji Mr. Schuester. Dia berdiri dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Matanya berbinar-binar saat dia menyambangi Beatrice dan kelompoknya.

"Itu yang kusebut dengan kerja tim," katanya. "Selanjutnya."


	2. Chapter 2

Rory, Cameron, Harmony, Britanny, Mike, dan Tina maju. Kali ini Rory dan Cameron tidak bergabung bersama Beatrice dan Alicia seperti biasa karena kemarin mereka telat datang.

"Apa yang akan kalian bawakan ?" tanya Mr. Schuester.

"Teenage dream," jawab Harmony dengan semangat. Semua tahu, bahwa Harmony adalah saingan baru bagi Mercedes dan Rachel. Suaranya tinggi dan indah. Dia selalu berusaha menyaingi Rachel dan Mercedes. Dan hampir semuanya berhasil dia menangi.

Mereka memulainya dengan koreografi yang serasi dan dibuka oleh Rory dan Britanny.

"_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down." _ Britanny membelai rambut Rory dengan lembut. Membuat rona merah di pipi Rory.

"_Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I, will be young forever," _nyanyian Mike dan Tina menggelegar. Tina loncat ke punggung Mike dan mereka bernyanyi dengan mesra.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's runaway and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back."_ Harmony menyentuh pipi Cameron dan Cameron membalasnya. Mereka berputar-putar dengan indah.

"_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans. _

Saat menyanyikan refrain, Harmony loncat ke Cameron dan Cameron menangkapnya. Cameron meletakkan Harmony di atas piano sembari menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

"_Be your teenage dream tonight." _Harmony mencium Cameron tepat di bibirnya tanpa sepengetahuan Cameron.

Spontan anggota New Directions langsung berisik dan berteriak tanda menggoda.

"Oh…." Puckerman bersiul keras dan membuat suasana makin ramai.

Cameron terkaget dan dia mundur beberapa langkah. Mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia menoleh ke arah Alicia yang mulutnya terbuka dan mata terbelalak. Dia mulai salah tingkah.

Harmony turun dari piano dan mengusap bibir Cameron sembari tertawa terpaksa.

"Maaf," ucapnya. Cameron kembali mundur dan dia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku.. Aku akan segera kembali," katanya lalu meninggalkan ruangan Glee Club.

Semuanya tertawa saat Cameron meninggalkan ruangan. Mr. Schuester hanya berdiri dan berusaha menenangkan anak didiknya.

"Kenapa dia ?" kata Puckerman. "Apakah dia belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya ?"

Alicia, Beatrice, dan Rory berdiri dan segera keluar menyusul Cameron.

Mereka mencari kesana kemari. Akhirnya mereka menemukan Cameron di aula. Dia duduk di tempat duduk penonton. Tepat di tengah-tengah.

Alicia berjalan mendekatinya sementara Rory dan Beatrice mengikuti dari belakang. Alicia duduk di sebelah Cameron. Dia menyentuh pundaknya.

Cameron menoleh ke arah Alicia dan segera memeluknya. Pelukan yang sangat erat. Tak lama kemudian dia menangis. Alicia bisa merasakan kalau Cameron berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin hal ini terjadi," kata Cameron yang mukanya terbenam di pundak Alicia. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, itu langsung saja terjadi."

"Sudahlah," kata Alicia mengelus pundak Cameron.

"Maafkan aku Alice," lanjutnya. Beatrice mengambil kacamata Cameron saat dia melepaskan pelukannya. Beatrice segera membersihkan kacamatanya dan memberikannya lagi pada Cameron. Mata biru tua Cameron menatap mata biru Alicia yang terang.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf ?" tanya Alicia. "Sudahlah, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." Cameron menoleh pada Beatrice dan Rory yang mengangguk.

Rory menarik Beatrice ke atas panggung dan diikuti Alicia yang menarik Cameron dari tempat duduknya. Rory mulai membuka mulutnya dan bernyanyi.

"_Hard to find a way to get through. It's a tragedy. Pulling at me like the stars do. You're like gravity. Even if the wind blows. It makes it hard to believe." _Rory dan Beatrice bernyanyi bergantian sementara Alicia berdiri di sebelah Cameron. Menggandengnya dan menoleh padanya.__

"_How ya gonna love. How ya gonna feel. How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real. And If you lost your way. I will keep you safe. We'll open up all the world inside. I see it come alive tonight. I will keep you safe." _Bagian refrain dinyanyikan bersama-sama dengan tempo yang dipercepat. Rory nge-rap dan membuat Cameron tertawa saat dia lupa salah satu liriknya.

Setelah selesai bernyanyi Beatrice, Alicia, dan Rory memeluk Cameron.

"_Everything's gonna be alright_,"


End file.
